


迷域

by Hululu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu
Summary: 1. 对DMC故事背景大型魔改。Vergil和Dante双生子。Nero是Vergil的儿子，生母不详。具体设定涉及剧透部分暂时不便透露。2. 亲吻和你们都知道的某种负距离接触可以补魔，但是血液和你们都知道的某种液体并不能。可以补魔的是接触过程而不是结果。3. 片段式。OOC高亮。结局HorB未定。平坑情况存疑。





	1. 6月1日

Nero突然凑过来吻他。

V愣了两秒钟，然后靠在椅背上微微张开了自己的嘴唇。他已经失了自己在占小朋友便宜的想法，也许Dante的话确实说服了他。

Nero依然不擅长亲吻，他只会小心翼翼地把V困在自己的胸膛、手臂和某一个平面间，用自己的嘴唇贴着对方轻轻吸吮，舌尖羞涩得像个内向的高中女生，仿佛在亲吻对象的口腔中舔舐的举动是那么惊世骇俗。他的舌尖是甜的，因为他刚吃了Dante给的棒棒糖——“节日快乐，Nero！”他对Nero说。后者恶狠狠地怼了他一个中指，不过还是乖乖剥掉包装纸把那颗粉红色的糖吃进了嘴里。

魔力从唇齿接触中传递过来，然而V的躯体是个兜不住的破布兜，这些魔力只能在短时间内维持他的存活。这方式并不算高效，但总比死在半路上强。

分开的时候两个人都红着脸。Nero挪开了视线不敢看他，V看着Nero在夕阳的光线中浓密的睫毛晃了神。

Vergil的眼睫毛也这么长，也这么密。他在接吻时不会完全闭上眼睛，而是半掀了眼帘，蓝色的眼眸里落下厚重的阴影。他不吃糖，V从他嘴里尝到的只有冰凉的冷香，还有与Nero如出一源的魔力。

“你还好吗？”

Nero小心翼翼的问话惊醒了他。V将视线落在Nero依然靠得很近的脸上，勾起自己习惯性的笑，“我很好。谢谢你，Nero。”

那大男孩的脸更红了，嘟囔了一句“不用谢”之类的话，匆匆地从房车里钻了出去。

Griffon这才钻出来，站在他的椅背上。“他对你有心动，我敢肯定。干嘛不把他勾上床？跟他睡一晚能补充的魔力可比你们黏黏糊糊舔半天多多了。”

“我不会跟他睡的。”

“我就知道，你还想着那坨大冰块！当初干嘛要跑呢？假装自己是个白痴什么都不知道，乖乖呆在他身边不就好了？”

“你好吵。”

Griffon肺都要气炸了，气鼓鼓地飞去车顶上不说话了。

V叹了口气，将诗集抱在怀里，胸口被书脊硬邦邦的尖角抵着，又痛，又不安心。


	2. 6月3日

他知道，他又饿了。V软绵绵地倒在破破烂烂的沙发上，闭着眼睛让阳光透过窗户玻璃落在自己的脸上。

当他还在Vergil身边的时候，从不曾经历过这么虚弱的感受。Vergil对他的身体了若指掌，他尚未走到边缘，那个男人已经拥他入怀，将他填得充盈饱满。

他们总是在床上，柔软的被褥将他们包裹。Vergil亲吻爱抚V的身体，魔力涌入的速度温吞又亲昵。V对Vergil的碰触是那么敏感，往往在对方还未进入的时候就已经被过多的快乐冲散了神志。他能记得Vergil低沉的喘息落在自己耳边，男人微凉的双手抚过的地方留下渐渐灼热的触感，就像从一粒冰里燃起了烈焰。

V在睡梦里回忆那些被一次次重复而鲜活的性爱，勾起对那个几乎没有温度的怀抱的丝丝想念。

他曾经以为Vergil爱他。他更曾经以为整个世界只有他们俩。

有人轻轻地抚摸他的脸，是一根食指，指腹上附着老茧，沿着他明晰的骨沿像蝴蝶翅膀振起的风一样划过。那不是Vergil。那是Nero。因为这根食指是热乎乎的，带着宛如太阳般的能量。

“你还好吗？”青年小声地问。

V微微地摇了摇头，睁开眼睛。他的皮肤正在发干，就像锁不住水的沙地被曝晒在烈日之下。没有赖以生存的魔力，他会变成一尊行走的衰老的雕塑，被风化，被碾碎。这才第三天，Nero留给他的魔力就已经消耗殆尽了。Griffon说得没错，那根本不够。

Nero垂下眼睫，俯下身亲吻V干涩的嘴唇，暖融融的掌心小心地贴着他冷冰冰如死人般的脸颊。魔力流淌过来，滋润他干涸的皮肤和筋肉，却浸不透已经枯死的骨血。

他们亲吻了很久，久到V能清晰地感受到Nero胸膛里剧烈跳动的心脏，鲜活得仿佛里面塞满了就要爆炸的气球。

他又活了。暂时的。这一次，V没有说谢谢。他知道Nero已经发现了，因为他现如今虚弱的速度是那么快，而索取的魔力却越来越多。

“我到底应该怎么办？”Nero握着他干巴巴的手腕，“你告诉我，我到底该怎么办？”怎么样才能留下你，让你长长久久健健康康地留在我身边？

V笑起来，丰厚的嘴唇上仍残留着两处细微的裂痕。“打败Vergil，让我亲手杀了他。”


	3. 6月4日

他们不得不分开走，因为要打败Vergil就必须尽早找到Dante。

分别前，Nero捧着V的脸哺喂他。黑发的吟诗人从这个亲吻里尝到鲜血的味道，可分明又是酸涩无比的，他几乎以为舌尖接到的液体里还有Nero的眼泪。

“两天。”银发的青年一手扶着他的后颈，额头抵着他的额头，却在这么近的距离里不愿与他对视。“别迷路了。”

V学着他的样子将手掌覆上对方的后颈，终于看到那双蓝色的眼睛抬了起来。“两天后见。”他笑着说。

Nero又亲了亲他，最后这一丝暖软魔力粘乎乎的。“我走了。”

“你不该骗他。”Griffon拍了拍翅膀，立在V的肩头陪他一起看年轻人走远的背影。中途他又回头来看了两次，挥了挥手。

“我骗了他什么？”

“你根本撑不到那个时候。”

“怎么会。”在杀死Vergil之前，他怎么会死。

V独自行走在城市的废墟之上，恶魔比他们预料中还要多得多。夕阳的红色渐渐灰败的时候，他在某个墙角试图点起一丛小小的篝火，却失败了。Griffon没说话，帮他打了个火。

橘色的火焰很快就会灭掉的，这周围能做为燃料的东西已经都聚在这儿了。细碎的飞屑被上升的热空气卷着舞蹈，V抱着双膝念一首萤火虫的诗，鼻尖和脸颊在火光最后的温暖里泛起红。

男人走过来，脚步声在夜里清晰可闻。他带来一捆柴，还有一卷毯子。Griffon紧张地微微炸起根根羽毛，他却没甚反应，席地坐下来，将手里的柴添进火堆。

“这么怕我死了吗？”V讥讽地说，眼圈却红了起来。他死死地盯着火堆，保持着原有的姿势一动不动。

男人根本不在乎他说了什么。他沉默地在火堆旁铺开柔软厚实的毯子，好像有多专注于将这里布置成一个适合睡眠的地方。完成了手头的事，他才正眼看向对面的一人一鸟。“过来。”他说。

Griffon猛地哆嗦，消失了身影。V没动，也没说话，像个闹别扭的孩子。

男人扣住他的手臂，稍一用力就将他捉了过来，半个身子落在他怀里。他并不担心自己有没有弄伤V，因为他十分清楚自己掌下的躯体所能承受的极限。他扯开黑色的绳结，剥开衣料就像掀开烂熟果子的皮。

V半裸着伏在男人怀里微微发抖，更多的碎屑飘落下来。他的躯体正欢欣，每一寸皮肤都在呼唤着那双大手的爱抚，而那双手亦真的落了下来，揉过骨头支棱着的肩头，滑下上臂，抚过裸背，拉开裤腰将黑色的长裤脱下。他被放倒在厚实的毯子上，一如曾经被放进柔软的被窝里。“Vergil……”V颤抖着双唇，眼睛里落下透明的水滴。

一只手覆上来，挡住他的眼。“你只是在做梦。”那男人对他说，嘴唇落在他耳畔，吐息带起的气流仿佛夹杂着深秋清晨干冷的霜气。

另一个人的皮肤敷贴上来，那体温淡淡的，比淹没而来的魔力暖和不了多少。可是V几乎立刻就进入了状态，他的身体比他所以为的记得还清楚。Vergil打开他的身体，他便湿得一塌糊涂。Vergil侵入进来，他便开始吸吮，快乐得战栗。Vergil刚开始抽动，他便摇起屁股，喉咙里哼出沉迷又淫荡的声音。他便是哭了，也是为着那久违的甘霖，丝丝密密填补他破碎不堪的灵魂和身体。

Vergil肏干着他，任由他边哭边在自己后背肩头划下一道道指痕，在被推上巅峰的时候咬破脖子上霜白的皮肤，然后他软软地昏睡过去，躺在毯子里终于不再像是一具将碎的尸体。

当第二天早晨，V被清晨的阳光唤醒，身旁的火堆还残留着滚烫的温度。Griffon蹲在破墙的拐角上，丢给他一身干净衣裳。

他们不会谈起昨天晚上到底发生了什么，也没有带走那条会在夜晚带来温暖的毯子。


End file.
